Puesto de Tacos (Parodia)
by eltioRob95
Summary: Un Sketchs cualquiera, juntando a personajes de Star vs las fuerzas del mal y The Loud house, humor, parodia, lenguaje maduro, disfruten, los que sean fans de ambas series.


**Siempre quise hacer un crossover de estas dos series con mi OC (ya que fueron las primeras series que parodié Jajaja )**

**Disfrutenlo.**

* * *

_(Intro de Rob :v)_

_Todas las gente reunida en un teatro de una feria del cómic , anime, games y todo lo que sea del Frikismo._

_El presentador._

_"Atención público, directamente desde la conch* de sus waifus y sus primas, con ustedes, ROOOOB!"_

_*Rob salvaje aparece, provocando un orgasmo a sus fans*_

_-Hola Hola perras, como están, estoy infelizmente feliz de verlos :D_

_Rob hacía unos cuantos movimientos de mover la entrepierna hacia el público, principalmente a las fangirls quienes estaban vestidas de cosplay de Miku hatsune, y otros personajes femeninos ficticios que el tanto adoraba._

_De repente alguien le tira un oso de peluche desde el público, y Rob la atrapa._

_-¿Qué es esto? ¿un regalo?-_

_Era el osito Ted quien tenía una granada sin seguro._

_-Saludos de parte de Chucky , hijo de p*ta-_

_-AY LA MIERD-¡_

_****BOOM!****_

_Extremidades de Rob salieron volando por la explosión, descuiden el estará bien._

_(Fin del Intro :V)_

* * *

**Puesto de tacos**

El chico interdimensional Rob se encontraba vendiendo tacos en un parque , el muy revoltoso no se le ocurrió otra cosa mejor que vender tacos creyendo que ganaría una gran fortuna.

-Oh si, seré muy rico, seré millonario hehehehe- decía alusionado para sí mismo.

En eso aparece la princesa y heredera de Mewni Star Butterfly

-Oh, hola Rob ¿cómo va el negocio? ¿ y cómo va la vida?- preguntó ella.

Rob sonríe

-El negocio va bien blonda, juntando el dinero para pagar la Facu, la Uni, el morfe (comida) el fisco yyyy mis deudas-

*Se deprime*

Star pone una mano en su hombro en señal de consuelo.

-No te preocupes Rob- dijo Star con optimismo.

-Estoy muy segura de que aquí en la tierra, al igual que en Mewni, Los gobernantes se preocupan por el pueblo y su gente por quienes ellos se esfuerzan mucho para darles una vida mejor.

*Rob estalla de risa*

-HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA ….Buena esa Blond….-

*Nota a Star con ojos de cachorrito láser a punto de lagrimear*

-Oh… ¿era enserio? Disculpáme Starcita y…. y …. Algún taco o Burrito que te gustaría comer? hehehe –

*Sonríe nerviosamente*

-Depende, este puesto de comida mexicana no es robada ¿verdad?-

-NOOO para nada, por quién me tomas? Al menos esta vez la conseguí limpiamente-

"La pagué con billetes falsos, pero gózala mariposa" pensó.

-Bien, en ese caso quiero UN burrito-

-Perfecto, un burrito en camino- dijo Rob volteándose pero un pensamiento lo inunda.

-Un momento blonda, trajiste plata ¿no es verdad?

*arqueando una ceja con sospecha*

-Ehhhh…

-Que Diaz te dé dinero, DE la tierra preferentemente, descuida, este puesto de comida no se moverá de aquí-

-Bien, bien , bien, solo espera aquí-

Star corrió a toda velocidad por donde, mientras el negaba con la cabeza.

-Si tuviera que elegir entre Las Loud y esta eligiría a las hermanotas buenotas de Lincoln-

Horas mas tarde…

Janna Ordonia se acerca al puesto de comida de Rob, nada más por que en su puesto de comida favorito ya no le permitían el acceso.

-Vine aquí solamente por que tengo otra opción Rob-

-Te entiendo, a mi también ya me corrieron de ese lugar una vez –

En el fondo el se sentía a punto a saltar de felicidad por entablar conversación con su waifu, Janna era la única de Echo creek que hacía que Rob olvidara a Luan sólo por momentos breves.

-Entonces Jannita ¿quieres un taco o un Burrito? EXTRA grueso- ofreció mientras se relamía los labios , ella arqueó una ceja.

-Un taco-

-Bien ¿Cómo lo quieres? ¿En versión gringa? ya que los muy idiotas creen que así son los Tacos en Mexico oooooo quieres el enrollado? ya que asi es un taco en México-

-Versión gringa por favor-

-Bien, enseguida , no es por desconfiado ¿pero tú si traes dinero?-

-Esto es prueba verídica para ti?- dijo Janna mostrando el billete de diez dólares, Rob se lo arrebata y lo huele.

-Es verdadero, bien, ya te preparo el taco-

-Bien, ya que ni Star ni Jackie están conmigo, decidí contarte mis problemas a ti , Marco tiene una nueva amiga-

-Oooooh que novedad- dijo Rob mientras preparaba el taco en una sarten, mientras le agregaba mostaza. (ni el sabía lo que estaba preparando)

déjame adivinar, es alguien de Mewni, por que las conozco, una es Heckapoo , quien me odia por el simple hecho de crear portales sin necesidad de tijeras, la otra sería Higgs, quien también me odia, resulta que sus abuelos junto medio Mewni perecieron en la gran plaga de Mewni que yo causé por accidente , por esa razón se volvió una guerrera, jurando matarme, HA, le deseo alta suerte-

-No, esta es diferente, esta es de aquí, y es latina como él, es ruda y tosca, se supone que yo soy la única ruda del grupo de amigos de Star, estoy algo celosa- dijo Janna cruzada de brazos.

-Uh, eso si me parece sorprendente ¿y cual es su nombre?-

-Ronnie anne Santiago-

*Rob se toma una cerveza para luego escupirla*

-PFFF ¿¡QUE!?-

-La conoces?-

-Algo así-

* * *

Horas más tarde, para sorpresa de Rob, Lincoln y Lynn aparecen en el puestos de comida, ambos hermanos Loud se sorprenden al ver al chico interdimensional trabajando ahí, Rob comienza a explicar.

-Bueno chicos, la cosa es así, parece que el Multiverso anda de jodón , es la convergencia-

-¿Convergencia?- dijeron Lynn y Lincoln al únisono.

*Rob asintió*

-Es una mamada similar a la de la película Thor un mundo oscuro, las dimensiones se juntan una vez cada mil años-

-¿Y cuanto dura eso?- preguntó Lincoln curioso.

-Una semana- respondió el sin rodeos.

-Entiendo, eso es genial!-

-Si, sólo una cosa, pase lo que pase si se encuentran con un Kappa nunca jamás les digan que conocen a Star buttefly o mencionen su varita ¿de acuerdo? –

-Deacuerdo-

-Aburridoooo- dijo Lynn.

-Rob , quiero una orden de sandwiches submarinos porfavor-

-Lo siento Lynn, no vendo esa caca, solo comida mexicana, no hago Sandwichs por falta de personal-

-Uh bien! solo dame unos tacos, peeero bien calientes, con picantes pequeños de dos centímentros, con la cantidad mínima de verduras, y la carne bien picada-

Rob arqueó una ceja y por arte de magia ya tenía preparado el pedido de la Loud deportista justo al pie de la letra.

-Oooh, me sorprendiste, lo hiciste justo al pie de la letra, gracias Rob!-

*Lynn corre a toda velocidad*

-¡HEY! ¡Vení para acá rata! ¡aún tienes que pagarla!-

*Agarra a Lincoln*

-Tienes que pagar por ella-

Lincoln suspiró en derrota.

-Si si, lo supuse-

* * *

Mas tarde…

Otro grupo de personas aparecen, para sorpresa de Rob, eran los amigos y compinches de Lincoln, Clyde , Rusty , Zach y Liam.

-Vaya, la formación Serpiente ¿Qué los trae por aquí?-

-Y los chicos buena onda!- exclamaron los dos amigos de Marco díaz, Alfonso y Ferguson, Rob no pudo evitar estallar de risa.

-HAHAHAHAHA no mames, esto es increíble, esto es oro HAHAHAHAHA, se juntaron los más altos donnadies del multiverso-

El grupo lo miró con enojo.

-JA JA qué gracioso Rob- dijo Clyde molesto.

-Sólo queremos una orden de burritos y tacos- dijo Alfonso.

-Bien , mis queridos amigos a quienes nadie juna , viendo que ustedes son... seis, veo que ganaré mucho el día de hoy-

-De hecho, esperaba que pudieras darnos fiado- dijo Rusty.

La sonrisa de Rob se desvaneció por completo.

-¿Qué cosa dijiste alcahuete?-

-Ya sabes gratis- explicó Ferguson.

-Ya que somos conocidos, pensé que nos darías la orden fiado- dijo Liam.

-Espero que no te moleste-

*Tic en el ojo*

-¿Molestarme? Oh , hahaha idiotas ¿Cómo podría molestarme?...Oh ¡Miren! ¡Una supermodelo en busca de alguien virgen!-

*Todos se voltean emocionados*

-¿Dónde?-

*golpes*

*¡PAM! ¡PAM! ¡PAM!*

Luego de usar la sartén en la cabeza de los seis torpes y dejarlos inconscientes, Rob decide mover el puesto de tacos a otro lado.

-ESO si doy fiado-

* * *

**Eso fue todo, espero que lo hayan disfrutado, jajaja saludos.**

**Star vs las fuerzas del mal y the Loud house , excelentes series, en su momento, siempre recordadas, espero.**


End file.
